Our work deals with the biochemistry of herpes simplex virus infected cells. Current studies deal with the properties of polypeptides specified by the virus, with the structure of corresponding mRNAs, and with the events determining the regulation of the transition from alpha to beta to gamma polypeptide synthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jones, P.C., Hayward, G. S. and Roizman, B.: Anatomy of herpes simplex virus DNA. VII. alpha RNA is homologous to non-contiguous sites in both the L and S components of viral DNA. J. Virol. 21:268-278, 1977. Pereira, L., Wolff, M., Fenwick, M. and Roizman, B.: Regulation of herpesvirus synthesis. V. Properties of polypeptides specified by HSV-1 and HSV-2. Virology 77: 733-749, 1977.